Club no 1
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: Blind ganti judul! i'm sorry kalo update kelamaan! AYO REVIEW BIAR AUTHOR TAMBAH SEMANGAT LANJUTINNYA! misterius FF! NO CRACK PAIRING! hihi :D
1. Chapter 1

-Happy Reading-

.

Title : BLIND

.

Author : Kim-shfly9

.

Cast : pokoknya ada yesung-nya (?)

.

Pair : (?)

.

Rate : (?)

.

Genre : High School Life

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s), dll

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR milik orang tua mereka, mereka masih terikat dengan SM ENTERTAIMENT. Tapi Shim Changmin hanya untuk shfly9 seorang :*

.

.

.

"anyyeohasseo Kim Jong Woon imnida" laki laki bertubuh tinggi itu membungkuk di depan kelas, semua mata memandangnya penuh kagum.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, badannya yang ramping, rambutnya yang hitam kelam tersampir indah bersama poninya, alisnya yang tebal dan wajah tampan itu melempar senyum.

"kau bisa duduk di mana saja Jong Woon-ssi, dan tolong perhatikan pelajaran saya lagi atau kalian akan membuat lembar essay" seongsaenim berbicara sambil tersenyum miring, semua anak yang awalnya memandang kagum anak pindahan kembali bermuka suram dan memperhatikan ke depan.

Dan mulailah belajar lagi.

.

.

Hari senin yang membosankan dan melelahkan tentunya,

Entah kenapa aku benci hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana penyiksaan di lancarkan, belajar, bekerja, mengerjakan PR dan lain lain.

Haaah bosan!

Aku hanya bisa bertopang dagu di kelas sendiri!

Ingatkan aku disini SENDIRI! Aissh dimana semua orang yang awalnya memandangku kagum itu?

'wush'

Tanganku terulur untuk membenarkan poniku yang panjang ini, sepertinya aku harus memotong lagi poniku,

Haaah bosan!

Demi apapun ini hari pertamaku di sekolah baru sebagai murid baru tentunya setidaknya ada orang yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan kepadaku dan mengajakku berkenalan!

Tapi..

Haaah sudahlah, mungkin ini cobaan untukku.

Mati kutu aku disini ssebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja

.

.

Anyyeonghasseo! ^^

Shfly9 mkali ini datang dengan FF baru, ini baru prolog..

Niat-nya mau update chapter per-minggu dan maafnya saja kalo word-nya kurang :P dan untuk chapter 1 shfly9 tidak menarget review kalian!

Tapi shfly9 mohon jika anda orang baik, berbudi luhur tolong tinggalkan jejak anda berupa review atau follow syukur-syukur kalian favorit fanfic buatan saya^^

Entah ini pair siapa shfly9 tidak tahu, terserah readers saja mau vote pair siapa, yang jelas ada yesung-nya . *kukuku

Oia untuk pround akan di update secepatnya

Khamsamidah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

-Happy Reading-

.

Title : Club No 1

.

Author : Kim-shfly9

.

Cast : pokoknya ada yesung-nya (?)

.

Pair : (?)

.

Rate : M

.

Genre : High School Life

.

Warning : Yaoi , Typo(s), dll

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR milik orang tua mereka, mereka masih terikat dengan SM ENTERTAIMENT. Tapi Shim Changmin hanya untuk shfly9 seorang :*

.

.

.

Author Note :

Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatan ff ini! Sumpah author saja masih capek baru pulang studytour kemarin dan langsung ngetik,

Maaf kalo kurang panjang, author hanya ingin mengingatkan ini ff update per minggu, word tidak lebih dari 1k

.

.

Langkah panjangku menuntunku menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat di ujung koridor sana.

Suasana sungguh sepi, tidak seperti sekolah seperti biasa.

Bukan, bukan berarti sekolah ini tidak punya guru bahkan murid. Itu terlihat konyol sekali..

Tapi coba kalian perhatikan, koridor ini sepi padahal ini kan jam istirahat? Kemana murid-murid lain?

Tap

Langkahku berhanti saat sudah tiba di depan pintu coklat ini, aku melihat ke kanan dan kiriku.

Ini di mana? Kantin? Tidak mungkin!

Perpustakaan? Seharusnya sih iya karna di lihat dari suasananya sepi dan jarang sekali murid mengunjungi ruangan yang satu itu tapi anehnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa! Bahkan guru sekalipun!

Sedikit ngeri di benakku, inginya sih berbalik terus kembali ke kelas yang yah sama sama sepi, tapi masih mending di kelas yang tepat di depannya ada gerbang sekolah –walaupun berjarak kurang lebih 20 meter-

"hey"

AUTHOR POV

Yesung terkaget dengan suara bass seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, segera saja dia berbalik dan menemukan seseorang dengan cengiran tengah menatapnya.

"errr maaf mengagetkanmu" yesung tersenyum menawan. "tidak apa apa, ohh ya Kim Jong Woon imnida! Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung" yesung mengulurkan tangan pada namja di depannya dan di balas jabatan tangan orang di depannya.

"Kim YoungWoon imnida! Kau bisa memanggilku Kangin dan senang berkenalan denganmu!" yesung melepas jabatan tangannya dan memasukan tangannya kedalam jas sekolahnya.

"eh aku mau tanya" yesung membuka suara kembali "kemana murid-murid lain? Tidak seperti biasanya koridor sekolah sepi padahal ini jam istirahat" yesung menatap kangin.

Kangin menyeringai dan yesung dibuat merinding oleh seringainya

"sepertinya kau harus tau seluk beluk sekolah ini yesung. Akan ku tunjukan sesuatu padamu" ucap kangin dengan nada sok misterius. Yesung mengeryit

"maksudmu?" kangin beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melangkah lurus tepat menuju pintu yang membuat yesung penasaran

"selamat datang!" dan pintu itu pun terbuka dengan di dorong kangin dan yesung memasang wajah bingung lalu menenngok ke dalam ruangan.

"kang kangin apa apaan ini? Ini hanya sebuah ruangan kosong!" kangin hanya tersenyum "kau akan tau setelah ini" dan terdengar lagu instrumental dari boyband JYJ pierrot.

Kangin melambai "ayo ikuti aku!" dan kangin berlari kedalam.

"hey hey hey kangin! Tunggu aku!" yesung menutup pintu dan segera mengejar kangin. Tepat di depan sana ada sebuah cahaya yang berwarna warni musik semakin berdetak cepat dan suara riuh terdengar menggema di ruangan ini. Yesung mendekati kangin yang sedang bersandar di pilar ruangan sambil memagang minuman yang entah di dapat darimana.

"Selamat Datang di Club No 1 kawan!" dan yesung cuman di buat melongo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di sekolah ada pub? WHT THE FUCK!

"hey jangan cuman bengong! Ayo aku kenalkan temanku yang lain!" kangin mendekat lalu merangkul yesung dan menuruni tangga.

Semua mata menatap mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang menghentikan dance mereka di dance floor demi melihatnya. Yesung hanya cengar cengir dan menunduk. Aiggoo dia terasa asing di suasana ini.

Eomma tolong jemput aku! Batin yesung menjerit

.

O

.

"hey kangin-ah membawa teman baru?" seseorang dengan rambut hitam dengan poni di kuncir ke atas melammbai. Kangin hanya mengangkat tangan.

Kangin semakin mendekat pada segerombalan murid murid –karna mereka memaki seragam yang sama dengan yesung dan kangin- yang tengah duduk santai di sofa panjang yang mengelilingi meja.

"hoy hoy kangin comeback broh!" celetuk kangin langsung duduk di samping namja berlesung pipit dan segera mencium leher namja tersebut. Yesung hanya melonggo dengan tidak elitnya sampai sesorang mendekatinya dengan anggunnya.

"hay selamat datang di Club No 1 dear, aku heechul pengelola pub khusus ini!" seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya heecul hanya mengelurkan tangan bermagsud menjabat tangan.

"aaa Kim Jong Woon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku yesung" yesung hanya tersenyum canggung.

"kau murid pindahan itu kan?" seseorang dengan rambut pirang platinanya memberikan pertanyaan pada yesung

"ne, dan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" ucap yesung gugup karna seseorang yang menjabat tangannya tadi tengah bercumbu mesra, jangan lupa desahan nikmatnya.

"boleh" namja berlesung pipit di samping kangin kini yang menjawab.

"ini pub kan?" semua orang di meja memerhatikannya dan terkekeh geli.

"yah ini pub, discotic, atau sejenisnya—" yesung memotong perkataan namja itu

"di sekolah?"

"-yang kau tau. Aah? Iya ini di sekolah, kenapa?" yesung hanya melongo unntuk kesekian kalinya.

"KEREN!" yesung menyeringai.

Semua mata yang berada di lingkaran sofa memandangnya.

"aku bergabung" ucap yesung mantap di sertai seringai tampannya, lantas semua orang yang mengelilingi meja tersebut bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

"well, welcome Club No 1 guys!"

.

O

.


End file.
